The present invention concerns aqueous or water borne electroconductive coating compositions. Electroconductive coating formulations which are commercially available usually contain volatile organic solvents which cause pollution of the atmosphere during application or require expensive solvent recovery systems. The present invention provides for aqueous electroconductive coating composition.